sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Spike 557- The Mobian Loyalist Union (Full)
Main base: ''The main base of the MLU is similar to the one on this photo. It has several tents and buildings, and even a small road for any planes to land on. This base contains 10,000 soldiers while the other 10,000 are stationed around the United Federation. The base has 56 attack helicopters and 81 transport helicopters and 20 Harriers With over 5,000 cars/truck ETC. This base is stationed in a city called ''Prescott which is near the warzone Metropolis. The base is not very durable against an invasion but it is heavily guarded by MLU Units. The base is called 'Father Base'. Small bases / Outposts: MLU has grown in power, and have outposts around the entire United Federation but no where else than that since they don't have the money to spread their influence in other areas. These outposts are not very big and only have roughly 30 soldiers, 1 attack helicopter and 2 transport helicopters to help them. Though these bases are VERY well camouflaged and are very difficult to see from in the sky meaning that they do not get air striked that much. Land vehicles: * (13000) UAZ Vans and cars as the main transport truck. * (6000) SPM3 Medved, Armoured car, transportation and kill enemies Aircraft: * (100) MI 24A, main attack helicopter * (200) MI 17, main transport helicopter * (50) Bell 206B amphibious, rescue helicopter * (30) Harrier, main attack plane Navy vehicles: * They have 1 massive aircraft carrier that G.U.N gave them. Its called Silver Salvation and its bigger than most aircraft carriers. Themes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tNLbTc2ZeE&index=14&list=PL1E5A61D291A590A5 M.L.U Soldiers: The MLU Soldiers wear dark blue cloth with a small brown vest with 4 pouches. They also have Ushanka's and other caps to wear. The main guns that MLU soldiers use is: FN FAL, TMP, L115, Mossberg 500, CZ 52 pistol and the AN94. MLU soldiers are mostly likely to attack at night since thats when the enemy they are attacking will be off guard and they usually always try to stealthily make they're way into the area they are going to attack, they only go loud if one of their men is caught sneaking. They're dark blue cloth keeps them almost invisible in the night sky for when they attack. They usually sneak in the back way instead of knocking on the front door, using silencers to kill enemies. This makes them dangerous on a different level. MLU soldiers are all Mobian, and they are mostly made up of the most dangerous animals on the planet. EG: Polar bears, other bears, tigers, lions, wolves, even sharks ETC. Allies: ''G.U.N (Kind of they sometimes work with each other and sometimes fight each other.) ''History: Before Earth and Mobius combined into one planet, Mobius was run by the most intimidating animals such as: Bears, wolves, Lions ETC. These types of Mobians were the guardians of Mobius at the time, they were like the government of Mobius. But after the Space Colony ARK had an accident and the two planets combined, the Mobian government surrendered to the Humans. Most Mobians retired from warriors and became normal civilians, While some Mobians wanted to keep fighting on their own terms. They renamed their government to the Mobian Loyalist Union (MLU) and began fighting the now most powerful military in the world, known as G.U.N. The two sides fought for a long time, in gorilla warfare with G.U.N being mostly on the winning side due to the MLU's under equipped soldiers and vehicles. It was only until the Bat wars ended and the new terrorist organisation called Titanium with its leader called Ryder The Bat killing people and causing havoc that G.U.N pulled its troops off fighting the MLU to start fighting bigger threats like Titanium. Ryder tried to reason with MLU to recruit them for his forces, and they told him that they would do things on their own terms. Ryder was mad and attacked many MLU outposts and the MLU and Titanium were now officially at war. G.U.N wanted to get involved, but didn't know how. So they decided to side with the MLU. G.U.N provided MLU with better equipment and even bought helicopters and other guns and vehicles that the MLU would request. The MLU requested the equipment above and G.U.N provided while saying they would send a small portion of their army to help deal with Ryder and Titanium and they continue fighting to this day. They are unsure of their relationship with G.U.N at this time, but for now, they are mutual friends. The MLU constantly have new operations to deal with Titanium outposts and teams. The MLU got more members, mostly dangerous types of Mobians and turned them into soldiers. MLU prefer to work alone though if they DO have to work with G.U.N, they cannot have many G.U.N soldiers present. The infamous Spike The Hedgehog has worked with MLU on some operations and they get on alright with each other. 'Famous Battles?:' Battle for the Father land: This was a major battle that the MLU faced when they first met Ryder and the BIM, also known as Titanium. After the MLU declined Ryder's offer to join him, he prepared a major attack on them as punishment. At around 1:24 AM, BIM attacked the Father base, catching guards and soldiers by surprise. They came in and killed many of the MLU soldiers and if it wasn't for their ally who had powers called Pamrov (coming soon!), they would be dead. The battle only lasted 2 hours but it killed many people and badly damaged the Father base. The Titanium soldiers eventually retreated declaring war on the MLU on helicopters and jeeps. Around 570 soldiers died and over a thousand injured. While it isn't gruesome compared to other battles, it was the MLU's most famous battle. After this battle, as stated above, G.U.N aided the MLU by giving them equipment that they requested. Ending: The MLU did play a role in the Eggman empires downfall by attacking Eggman outposts around the country while G.U.N focussed its attack on Metropolis and the main empire land. Though after the fighting, Vice President Michael stinger was charged with the death penalty for successfully launching a nuke onto Station square to blame it on the Mobians because he was showing extreme racism towards Mobian people. Mobians were now permitted to be truly equal to humans. With this, the MLU had got their true wish and they disbanded and became civilians and some even joined G.U.N. The leaders of the MLU called Pamrov and Markov became somewhat normal people, and even becoming good allies with President Abraham. Category:Groups/Organizations